


In Another Life (One Shots)

by xolicityx



Series: In Another Life Series 1 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolicityx/pseuds/xolicityx
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: In Another Life Series 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610167
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	1. Drunk Felicity with a twist?

Felicity sat in a corner drinking her Black and Gold cocktail, which is basically a mix of vodka and cinnamon schnapps. To say she was more than a little bit tipsy would be an understatement. Mind you, this is the seventh drink she had in the last hour and a half, but no one can blame her though. After the day she had at work she most definitely needed a drink... or two… maybe even seven. At the beginning of the year Felicity has started a new job in the international institute of technology, Star City, as a tour guide/local tech guru. She loved the job, up until she noticed that her boss takes all the credit for everything she puts effort to reinvent. If it weren’t for her friend Sarah she would probably be at home, sulking and rethinking the job. Sarah called Felicity after she finished her shift at the local gym, Emerald Greens. As Sarah was Felicity’s best friend, she already had some background of what was going on with work. As it was the weekend, Sarah, her sister Laurel and her boyfriend Tommy were, as per usual, going out for their weekend drinks at their usual pub, Pub 24. Felicity at first declined as she usually does each week, but then decided to go out and have one night of fun and drinks without thinking of any repercussions. She opened her phone and stated typing.

F.S: When are you coming back mister?  
O.Q: Two more days. I miss you.  
Felicity could literally feel her eyes water as she sent a text back.  
F.S: It sucks sleeping in bed without you beside me. Do you have any idea how cold it is? Next time think of taking me with you.

Felicity sighed as she closed her phone and put it in her purse as she got up to dance with both Sarah and Laurel.  
“Where’s Tommy!” She screamed over the loud music.  
“He’s bringing someone from outside! They should be here soon!” Laurel answered as she took a shot of straight out whiskey.  
Felicity closed her eyes concentrating on the beat. Felicity Smoak was the good girl for most of her life. Dressed up professionally only all the time, well mannered, sat at home, probably eating chocolate mint chip ice cream and watching a Dr.Who marathon, up until she met the love of her life and her fiancé, Oliver Queen. Their relationship hasn’t always been an easy one. In the very beginning neither of them really liked each other. Sarah and Felicity have been in one of Tommy’s wild parties when both of them first met, Oliver thought Felicity was an uptight, annoying nerd who was no fun whatsoever and Felicity thought Oliver was an obnoxious dumbass who probably thought he could get everything with his money. Then Tommy, Laurel and Sarah both thought it would be an amazing idea to set both of them on a blind date, which was the best idea they could have thought of. By the end of a night full of laughter and smiles there was a definite second date. A year later Oliver ended up proposing on their first year anniversary and she said yes. A few months after that Oliver had the opportunity of being a guest lecturer in the F.B.I agent as he was one of the top agent in the region, only it was in Seattle, Washington. He tried convincing Felicity that he could stay with her but she knew that would mean so much to him. Being an agent helped Oliver cope and become a better person and Felicity knew that if she made him stay he would never forgive her. Consequently Oliver went to Seattle and has been there a little over a month. She misses him every day he’s away, but that makes both of them cherish every second they are together.  
Felicity let out a sigh as Sarah handed her another drink and she gulped it all at once.  
“Stupid distance...” she mumbled as she ordered yet another drink and sitting at the bar.  
She opened her phone to find no messages from Oliver which was scary. This morning on their Skype call he made sure to mention that he’s on an important mission and might not be able to answer most of the day. When she asked him about it he quickly changed the subject that in fact was something she didn’t like about the distance, all the secrets that he has to keep.  
Felicity paid her tab and ushered for Sarah to come.  
“Your my designated driver remember! I am so drunk.” She laughed as she grabbed her purse and walked to the door tripping every once in a while.  
“Okay, when I said drink I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” Sarah laughed as she held Felicity by the arm and walked towards Felicity’s red mini cooper.  
\--  
Sarah helped Felicity out of the elevator and she quickly grabbed Felicity’s bag to get Felicity and Oliver’s loft keys. As she opened the door Felicity stood by the door outside and burst to tears.  
“I want Oliver!” she sniffled as she hugged her knees up to her chest.  
“Okay! Now she’s your problem!” Sarah screamed into the loft.  
“Oh wow! Okay! Now I’m a pro.. Wait Sarah who’s in my loft?”  
Just then Felicity saw someone approach her and she immediately got up and jumped on the guy before he came outside.  
“I thought you weren’t coming home until Wednesday!” she cried hugging him tightly.  
“I wasn’t. Sarah was telling me about how much you’re not really happy with your new job and how much she thought that me being away was making it worse.” He sighed as he hugged her tightly. Smelling his favorite sent, her strawberry shampoo and her perfume.  
“It really was.” She sniffled as she hugged him tightly. “But what about work?” She pulled her upper body away from hi slightly looking him in the eye.  
“Let me worry about that.” He kissed her lonely and passionately.  
“Okay, our jobs here are done.” Tommy came out of the kitchen/dining room and took Sarah by the hand and led her outside and closed the door behind them.  
“I made you some food..” Oliver was still holding her as she was still hugging him like a koala would hug a tree.  
“Not hungry.” Her words began to slur.  
“Okay, how about a shower?” he smiled already knowing what a drunk Felicity would respond.  
“Are you...” She was about to ask, but he didn’t let her finish the sentence.  
“Why else would I be suggesting a shower at two in the morning.” He laughed.  
“I love you so much.” She whispered as her eyes twinkled under the moonlight that shown from the ceiling to floor windows.  
“I love you so much you’ll never understand just how much..”


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently unemployed so you'll hopefully see more of these  
> What do you think so far?  
> leave a comment below :)

“Sarah I really don’t want to.” Felicity sighed as she put the final touches on her makeup.

“You’re going to enjoy your time.” Sarah said as she fixed Felicity’s dress and grabbed her black and gold heels from the closet.

“I would have also enjoyed my day binging Queer Eye and eating ice cream.” She rolled her eyes and nervously scratched behind her ear. 

“Come on Flis! You haven’t been on a serious date since junior year of college. That was four years ago.” Sarah sat beside her.

“I don’t need a man to make me happy. Plus, men don’t find me very likable” Felicity opened her lenses case and put them on.

“That’s not true. You push everyone away. Tommy said he would pick the perfect guy to set you up with and we all know how hot his friends can be.” She let out a little laugh.

Tommy was her step sister’s fiancé, who even though was a big softie still had questionable taste in friends, and that worried Felicity immensely. Just as Felicity buckled the belt on her heels the door rang.

“Oh that must be your date! Go on! Open the door!” She slowly walked behind her as Felicity slowly straightened her black dress with gold-like-belt. She opened the door and her mouth fell a-gap.

“You?!” Both of them exclaimed at the same time. Felicity turned around to look at Sarah, only to find the window to the emergency stairwells opened. They did not just do that to her. She looked back at the guy by the door.

“I swear I didn’t know.” He blushed and slowly itched at his temple as Felicity slowly itched behind her ear.

“I guess that by my reaction, it’s obvious I didn’t either.” She sighed as she opened the door letting her “date” in.

The guy came in holding grocery bags and what seemed like a very expensive bottle of red wine.

“I got these in hopes of cooking my date a meal.” Said the surprise date.

“You cook? I thought your mommy paid people to do that.” Felicity spat as surprise guest slightly frowned.

“You know nothing about me.” He angrily spat back.

“I take by first impressions and you Mr. Queen left the worst one I’ve ever had the displeasure of encountering.”

“You didn’t leave a good one either.” He gritted his teeth.

“Excuse me?” Felicity raised an eyebrow.

“Remember a Tommy’s party?’ he rolled his eye.

“I had every right to! After you called me a Steve Jobs wannabe.’

“You acted like a complete snob!” He came a little bit closer to her.

“Well excuse me! I grew up being responsible for myself. My dad left us when I was seven. My mom worked four jobs to keep food on the table! I worked hard for a full scholarship to MIT. I graduated the youngest in my class. I mastered in computer science and cyber security just at the age of nineteen! I worked hard for everything I have! I got a promotion that day, as the youngest head of IT. I was happy and sharing my happiness. Sorry if I were that annoying to you.” Her eyes were tearing up a little.

“Felicity.. I’m sorry I didn’t know.” He had a look of regret on his face.

“I.. It’s okay.. Not many people know my story. I guess.. I can’t blame you for anything really. You’re right I don’t know anything about you.” She sighed.

“How about tonight, we give each other a chance. Get to know one another a little bit more. I’ll cook.” He smiled at her as he reached for her hand. 

They joined hands and she smiled at him. “I’d like that.”

-A couple of hours later-  
“Best chicken cordon bleu I’ve ever had. I’m so stuffed.” Felicity sighed as she sat on the couch.

“I didn’t know what kind of desert you would like so I went with ice cream. I don’t know anyone who doesn’t like ice cream.” He sat beside her and handed her a glass of the red wine.

“I haven’t had a home cooked meal in a while I swear I could cry.” She let out a content sigh.

“Well call yourself lucky, because I won’t let this be the last time I cook for you.”

“I’d really like that.” She bit her lip as he slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Little did they both know.


	3. First valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first valentines together!!

He traced small circles on her back as he heard her sigh happily.

“A girl can get used to this.” She smiled looking at him.

“To what?” He looked into her baby blues as he couldn’t help but smile.

“A very.. very.. very handsome man.. in her bed.” She smiled at him as she took his hand in hers leaving little kisses on his knuckles.

“I’m the luckiest man in the face of the earth.” He pulled her into his arms and held her like his life depended on it.

She leaned in to his arms and her body relaxed. 

“I bought you something.” She whispered.

“What?” He said as he looked down on her. “I thought we said no presents?”

“I can’t just not give you one. I lo..” Felicity fell silent. She was about to say it for the first time and she didn’t want him to reject it. She didn’t know if she would take it.

“I love you.” He said knowing well what she was about to say. “I have never been so sure of anything, but I’m sure of you. You are my now and my future.” He pecked her lips as she got up. 

“I love you.” She had a tear running down her face, as Oliver grabbed her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. “Come on you made me cry!” She laughed. “You can’t say no to my gift now!” She got up and opened a drawer and got a small red box wrapped in a pretty green bow. “Open it!” She smirked.

Oliver slowly took the box from her hand and opened it. Inside there was a classic version of his favorite book ,the odyssey, a few of his favorite candies, a dvd of his favorite movie die hard, a card and two tickets.

“We’ve been dating for about seven months now. Thought it was time to take a vacation together.” She smiled as he stared at the tickets.

New York.

They were going to New York.

“I remember how you said you loved New York. How many memories you had with your parents. Maybe you could show me all the things you used to do.”

He nodded speechless at how thoughtful this present was. Every little detail showed how much Felicity paid attention to details.

“Thank you.” He looked at her.

“For what. It’s just two plane tickets.” She grabbed his shirt and put it over her.

“Not just for the ticket. For listening to me. For showing me how important I am to you.” He got up and grabbed his sweat pants off the floor.

“You and I forever. Remember that always.” She kissed his cheek and got out of the room.

“Oh my god! Oliver!”

-Part 2 coming soon enough lol-


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity talk about their family and what family means to them.
> 
> THERE ARE SOME SPOILERS FROM THE SHOW NEW AMSTERDAM!!
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
> 
> This is also an AU series so you never know.

"Yeah.. Okay dad. Love you too. Take care. Give mom a kiss from me." Felicity held her phone to her ear while typing with one hand as she felt someone's hand snake around her waist. She turned around to see Oliver, her boyfriend of just a few month smiling down at her. She smiled back at him as she continued her phone call.

"I will. Bye." she hung up her phone.

"Your parents?" he gave her a peck on the lips as he sat on the chair next to hers.

"Yeah they were inviting us to dinner on Thursday." She got up to stretch as she was sitting in front of her laptop for what felt like ages.

"Remind me to get that red wine that your mom loves."

"I think we already have one in the alcohol cabinet." she smirked.

"Come on dinner is ready." He held her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"You made chicken alfredo?" she sat on the bar stool and waited for Oliver to get her a plate, god knows she'll only make a mess if she ever entered the kitchen to do something for herself.

"Yup, your favorite." He gave her a plate and got himself one and sat in front of her,

"That's so thoughtful." She had a huge smile on her face. She still doesn't believe how lucky she is having him around.

"Only the best for you." He said taking a bite of his plate.

A couple of minutes have passed in silence as they ate before Felicity began talking again.

"How come you never talk about your family?" She looked at him as he slowly put the fork down and look at her "I.. I'm sorry if i'm over stepping."

"You're not. It's just I never had a relationship where the girl was actually interested in everything about me." He smiled at her.

"Well.. you already know both my sisters Sara and Laurel. You also know my mom and step dad. I want to know everything. 'm all ears." She took another spoon full of her pasta while still looking at him.

"Okay." He let out a sigh before he continued talking. "Well to begin you must know that a lot has happened in the past and that this family is more complicated than you think So, if you have any questions always feel free to ask." He stopped to take a look at Felicity who had a mouth full of pasta but was still completely attentive.

" My mom , Moira, had a small bakery that she managed and my dad, Robert, was a part of the SCPD. I was an only child to both of them. One day, my dad went to work and didn't make it back from one of their missions. I was four year old and I can remember very vividly how much my mom was trying to act strong in front of me. I guess I was too young to fully understand the concept of death and how it would later affect the family. My dad was the reason I am an FBI agent. One year later my mom meets this guy through one of their mutual friends and they hit it off really fast. It made me so happy to see my mom becoming happier and Mr. Goodwin was and still is very good to her. A year in to their relationship, my mom took me to meet his kids, Max and Luna. Both of them are only a year older than I am. The three of us became very close very fast and I guess that was the only thing my mother needed to make sure everything between her and Mr. Goodwin will be alright. A couple of months later my mom became Mrs. Goodwin and we went to live with him and his children. Every memory I had of my childhood is somehow related to my sister and brother and how they always took care of me. We had a bond like no other." He smiled and played with his fingers a little.

"Luna was such a smart person. She always knew what to say, and when to say it. She used to sneak into mine and Max's room and bring us cookies with milk at night when our parents were asleep. When I was bullied in school she would always stand up to them and made sure no one bothered me. It was something I deeply loved about her." Felicity could see the tears well up in his eye. She dropped her fork and held his hands in hers. "You don't need to continue if you don't want to."

"When I was twelve and they were thirteen Luna got very sick and was sent to the hospital. Three days later I experienced loss for the second time in my life, but now I can completely understand every aspect of the world. I understood that, when I go to school now Luna won't be there to sit with Max and I at the lunch table. She won't ride the bus with us anymore. She won't sneak us cookies anymore. Poor Max literally lost his other half. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't go to school, he wouldn't even come out of our room. I went to him one day and climbed up on our bunk bed and sat next to him and I just lost it. Both of us completely lost it, and that was okay. We both lost someone we loved. Since that day Max and I became very close. We still are to this day." Oliver got up and bought a few photo albums from the shelves and opened one.

”This is a very recent album.” He pointed at a picture of him and another guy, arms wrapped around each other’s neck.

”This is Max. He’s the youngest medical director that New York State has ever seen. He works at New Amsterdam. He’s the strongest person I’ve ever came across.”

He flipped the page and Oliver was hugging a woman who is much smaller and shorter than he was. They were both standing in a garden and Max was behind them on the BBQ.

”This is Helen. Max’s now fiancé. She works as an oncologist in the same hospital Max works in. She’s strong and ferocious and loves to live life and at the end of the day she makes Max very happy.” 

He flipped the page and the next picture made Felicity smile widely. Oliver was holding what seemed like a brand new baby wrapped in a pink blanket as he was smiling at her with her hand wrapped his pinky.

”That’s Luna. My niece, from Max’s first marriage. Sadly Georgia didn’t make it through child birth.” He let out a half sigh of memory.

”Luna is four now. She calls me loly and has the most mischievous grin on a four year old you can see.”

He flipped the page. There was a picture of him,Max and Tommy.

”You already know Tommy and how much he means to me. He’s like a second brother to me. Fate would have it he was the one to lead me to you.” He grabbed Felicity’s hand and gave it a kiss as he closed the album.

”That’s all there is to know about my family. I know we’ve had a rough past and a lot of struggles but I wouldn’t change a single thing. Maybe I’ve been through all of this and god game me you as salvation.”   
  


By the end of Oliver’s speech Felicity has tears freely rolling down her cheeks as she sprang up and jumped in Oliver’s arm.

”I wouldn’t change a thing because it lead to the man you are today. Someone I’m glad to call my own.” 


	5. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU within the AU

Oliver opened his eyes at five thirty in the morning, sweat beading down his forehead. Looking at the ceiling above him, he hoped it would all be a dream. He reached his hand out to the other side of the bed, reaching out to her to find the bed empty.

It wasn’t a dream.

He slowly sat up in bed and looked at the empty bed beside him. It still weirdly smelled like her. He sighed as he held her pillow closely to him. He inhaled the all too familiar smell of strawberries and vanilla. Oliver could feel the tear slipping from his eyes and down his cheek. 

The alarm rang at six, getting him out of his phase. He got up and wore his slipper going to her side to hit the snooze button.

He walked out of his room and in to the room next to his.

“Lucas. Liam. Come on we’re going to be late for school.” He whispered as not to scare the little kids. He walked to each of their beds kissing them slightly on the forehead.

“But daddy..” Liam whined.

“No buts.. if you get up on time I might have the time to make you peanut butter waffles.”

That got both of the six year olds up and out of bed. They live for their dad’s waffles.

Oliver quickly turned off their white noise machine, their defuser and their night light as he got both of their outfits ready.

“Come on. I want teeth brushed and clothes on in ten minutes!” He saw the boys run to the bathroom.

He slowly went to the other room that was right in front of the boy’s room.

“Hey princess, time to get up.” Oliver put his hand on his daughter’s , juniper’s, stomach and slightly started rocking the four year old awake. As she opened her eyes , it shocked Oliver how much she looked like her mom.

“Mowning dada.” She yawned as she rubbed her eye and tried reaching out for him.

He carried her and rubbed his hands over her back. She put her head on his shoulder.

“Come on.” He whispered as he rocked her a little bit. 

“I want wawfles.” Her voice was barley audible.

“We’re going to brush our teeth and get dressed first.” He took her to the bathroom where her clothes were laid out. A little red dress her mom bought for her when she started daycare as a first day kind of thing.  
He brushed her teeth and washed her face and then got her dressed. He brushed her long brown hair that she has obviously got from her mother.

The boys had blonde hair just like he did.

“Okay, go sit with your brothers until I get ready okay?” He put her down on the floor. She walked out of the door slowly.

Juniper was nothing like her brothers. She is shy, doesn’t talk much and enjoys being in her little bubble. While the boys were social, outgoing and loved being around people. 

Of course Oliver loved all his kids but he needed to be a little extra careful with Juniper.

He slowly walked to his bathroom and walked to the counter where her glasses laid. He stood there for a few seconds just staring at the red framed glasses as he let another tear slip down his face.

“Daddy! I’m hungry!” He heard Liam shout from downstairs he quickly washed his face and his teeth and got dressed in his required uniform. He ran downstairs to see Liam started making the waffle batter. Liam , even though he was only six, took after his dad in the kitchen. He already has several dishes and deserts that he can do himself.

“Thank you Li.” He kissed his forehead as he opened everyone’s lunch boxes and got them ready. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Liam and Juniper while Lucas , due to nut allergies he inherited from his mother, got a Nutella sandwich. He quickly put the small box of cut up vegetables,a box of grapes and a string cheese ,which was June’s favorite.

Oliver looked at the watch and it was twenty to seven. “Okay kids! Get the waffles to go. We’re gonna be late. Oliver wrapped them in tissues as Liam got them out of the pan and gave them to each child. 

“ Dad this is for you.” Liam said handing him a paper bag.

“What’s this?” Oliver took it from the boy as he opened it.

“While auntie Helen was babysitting yesterday I made her help me make you lunch like you do for us everyday. Like mama used to make.”

Out of all his three children, Liam was the most compassionate. He was also the closest to his mom and the most impacted by her being gone. Oliver always felt like Liam has grown up way before he should.

“I love you,sweet boy.” He hugs Liam tightly. Oliver needed that hug more than anyone.

He broke up the hug and carried June who was nibbling on her waffle silently. He pointed to the door as both boys grabbed their backpacks and started walking to the garage door.

“Daddy? Can you sign this slip?” Lucas slowly ran after all of them. “We’re going on a trip to the science and technology museum!” Lucas squealed. Lucas has all his mother’s smarts. He liked science, technology and everything in between. Oliver had even signed him up to the museums extracurricular classes.

“Let me talk to your teacher about it first okay?” Oliver opened the door for the kids as everyone sat in their seats. He helped juniper buckle in and made sure the boys were buckled well.

15 minutes later they arrive at school. “Okay boys. Make good choices and be kind.” Both boys gave Oliver a kiss and left to go in to school.

“Junie?” He looked at the mirror as he was driving to make sure she was okay.

“Yeth?” She said quietly.

“Are you excited? Auntie Helen will take you and Luna to the park.”

“I like auntie Helen.” She mumbled. He smiled at her. 

He dropped her off at Max’s place then went to the cemetery. He walked the all to familiar rows until he was there.

He laid the rose on the stone and sat down and couldn’t stop the tears.

“I’m never going to get used to life without you. We have raised incredible children. You would have loved to see them now. I know you would have been proud. I hope I’m doing you proud too. I miss you. All day everyday.” He got up and wiped his tears. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walked away but couldn’t help looking back.

Felicity Smoak  
Wife, Mother, Role Model  
1991-2024


	6. NYADA

Oliver was going crazy. Her phone was off, and it’s getting late. She should have been home by now.  
—  
-That morning-  
“Helen and I might meet up tonight after work. Maybe catch a movie.” She said as both Oliver and her were getting ready for the day.

“Alright. I’ll be late at work today. The inspectors are coming.”

Felicity walked to him fixing his tie. “You, mister, are the best FBI agent this country has ever seen.” She kissed him shortly. “There is nothing to worry about.” She smiled as she helped him with his jacket. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” He kissed her as he took his keys and wallet and left.  
—-  
He called Helen to see if Felicity was still with her.

“Hey Ollie.” She said sounding a bit tired her British accent slurred.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, just Luna has been sick with the flu, the poor girl is miserable.” She sighed.

“She’ll be okay. She’s as resilient as you are.” He said looking out the window to see if Felicity is anywhere in site. “Did Felicity leave your place yet? Her phone is off.”

“What do you mean did Felicity leave my place? I haven’t seen Felicity since the weekend.”

Oliver’s heart sank.

“She told me she was with you.” He frowned, that’s when he heard the keys rattling and the apartment door opening. “Okay I have to go.” He hung up with Helen and walked towards the door.

“Hey Hon..” Felicity began as she took off her heels and put her bag near the door.

“Where were you?” Oliver interrupted her.

“ I was at Hele..” he cut her off again.

“Don’t even go there.” He stood in front of her with his arms crossed. “ I want the truth.”

She scoffed. “You do not have any rights to be speaking to me that way.”

“You’ve been lying to me! I was scared cause it’s almost midnight and your phone was closed! What if something has happened to you and I don’t know where you were!”

“I owe you nothing.” She looked at him. “I thought there would have been more trust between us, considering everything we’ve been through.” She walked past him and walked towards their room and closed the door behind her.

Oliver grabbed his jacket from the coat closet and took his keys and walked outside of the apartment. He needed fresh air to think.  
—  
-An hour later-

She had her head dug in to the pillow as their bed room door opened.

“I don’t owe you anything.” She mumbled.

“You owe me the truth. Whatever it is I can take it.” He sat on his side of the bed waiting.

She got up, her face puffy and eyes red. She has been crying and it’s very obvious though she tried hiding it.

“I don’t want to seem like a failure to you.” She sniffled.

“What are you talking about. Never!” He wiped her tears that started falling off her face.

“I quit my job.” She whispered. “ I know that we needed it, because of our current financial status, but they were terribly awful and I hated waking up in the morning and going..” she sniffled.

“It’s okay.” He kissed her head.

“I’ve been trying to do something to make this all better.. I’ve been working extra shifts at the spotlight piano bar.” She sighed.

“Felicity you don’t need to do that. I’ll take care of everything.” He kissed the side of her head trying to calm her down.

“But Oliver that’s not all..” she got an envelope from under her pillow and gave it to him. “I’ve been going to classes to help me enroll into NYADA.” She wore her glasses that were previously discarded on the table.

“Felicity! That’s amazing! That’s what you always wanted!” He grabbed the letter and stood up.

“That’s what I wanted since I was a little kid. Being on Broadway, like Patti Lupone, Barbra Streisand and Angela Lansbury, but it wasn’t very practical. Before my mom met captain Lance we needed more practical options and that’s why I went to MIT.” She looked at him and took the letter from him. “This is what I want to do. I know it doesn’t seem right and I know this is not what we need right now but this is what I want to do and this letter is either an acceptance letter or a letter that dooms me. I’ve had it for a week but I’m too scared to open it and it killed me keeping my practices away from you and keeping all this from you but I didn’t want to disappoi...” he cut her off with the longest and sweetest kiss.

“If this is what you want to do.. I’ll support you till the very last breath I take. I’ll walk you to class, I’ll be there for every show, I’ll hear you sing. You don’t have to do anything because you feel like you have to. You should know that all I want in life is your happiness.”

She smiled and wiped the ,now happy, tears that were falling.

“I love you so much.” She sniffled.

“Come on let’s open the letter and then go out and celebrate. “

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up. NYADA is one of the hardest dramatics art college you can ever get in to.”

“Just open it!” He rolled his eyes as she opened it and read it.

“Dear Ms. Smoak.. blah blah blah.. we would gladly like to welcome you beginning next fall! I did it!” She screamed.

“You did it!” He carried her and spun her around as she squealed. “Okay I’m takin you out to celebrate!”

“Now it’s almost one!” She giggled.

“There’s always a club opened somewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m such a glee fan and that’s where this idea came from.
> 
> Would you guys like seeing a few glee characters come in to play?
> 
> This is becoming somewhat a multifandom kinda thing!
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comment below!


	7. I’m here.

She ran as fast as her legs could possibly go, the phone call haunting her every moment. 

“Come here fast. We don’t know if he’s going to make it.” Helen sniffled through the phone.

Words like car crash, wasn’t an accident and mission swirled in her mind.

He called her before it happened but she was in class rehearsals for invitationals. He knew something was going to happen. He wanted her to be the last one he called

“Oliver Queen? Which room is he in?” She frantically asked the nurse on the front desk.

“Felicity!” Max ,Oliver’s brother ran to her engulfing her in a hug to try to calm her down, Felicity slightly tried to push him away. This is not what she needed. She needed to see him, she needed to see her fiancé. 

“Code blue, ICU, paging Dr. Goodwin to the ICU.” The speakers blared.

“Shit.” Just as he was about to run Helen ran to them. “Keep her here!” He said as he ran.

“What? No! Is that Oliver?! I need to see him!” She tried pushing Helen away only to have Helen push back. That’s when Felicity’s knees buckled as she fell on the floor Helen holding her as she fell, the sobs uncontrollable.

“He’s a fighter.. he’s going to make it.” Helen couldn’t help but cry.

“I need to see him!” She cried harder.

“And you will. When he’s better.” She held her tighter.

“What if he doesn’t get better I can’t risk not seeing him.” She whispered.

“Paging Dr. Sharpe to the ER.”

“Felicity look at me.” Helen held Felicity’s head up high. “You need to stay here until I’m back. Please do this for me okay?”

Felicity got up and sat on the chair closest to her. Her legs wouldn’t be able to carry her anyways.

Helen got up and looked at her one final time before she left.  
—-  
It’s been an hour since anyone updated Felicity.

“He’s in a stable condition, but he’s on a breathing tube, a rib punctured his lung so he’s having trouble breathing on his own. He has multiple fractures in his right leg which will have to wait until he’s completely stable to operate on. His arm is broken in 3 different places but nothing a cast wont fix. He’s in an induce comma to manage the pain.”

That was the last update. Felicity couldn’t have waited any longer.

She walked to the elevators numb to everything around her. She needed to see him.  
She got in and pressed the ICU floor. They still wouldn’t tell her where he was but she was going to look for him. They need each other more than ever.

She exited the elevator and looked around. Grieving mothers,fathers and other family members all around. While she was looking around saw a very familiar face, with black gelled hair with his hands in his 

“B..Blaine?” She walked to him.

“Felicity what are you doing here?” He looked disheveled.

Blaine has been Felicity’s safe place since her first day in NYADA. He was so easy to talk to and she felt most comfortable when around him. They became best of friends very quickly and went on double dates all the time ( Felicity and Oliver with Blaine and his boyfriend Kurt).

“O.. Oliver’s been in an accident.” The news hitting her like it’s the first time she’s heard it.

“What?! Is he okay?” Felicity shook her head.

“I don’t know I haven’t seen him yet.” She looked at the floor.

“Come on let’s go find him..” he said patting her slightly on the back.

“Wait why are you here?” She worried. “Is Kurt okay?” She asked.

“Yeah he’s okay. It’s one of my friends from work at the diner. Alcohol poisoning. I was the one who found her.” She nodded not wanting to push him knowing it was scary for him but she knew if there was anything he would tell her.  
—-   
They walked room to room looking through the glass windows until they found him. Felicity gasped as one hand rose to her mouth. 

Blaine’s hands held her tightly as Felicity began to tremble. Looking at Oliver so lifeless, tubes everywhere fighting for his life, while there was nothing she could do. She put her hand on the window.

“Blaine I.. I can’t..” her hand flew to her chest her breath becomes harder.

“Felicity, hey look at me. Hey!” He was trying to snap her out of her haze but it was too late.

“I’m going to lose him Blaine.. I can’t.. I.. can’t..” 

Panic attacks weren’t strange for Felicity. She’s been having them since she was seven. This , on the other hand was a new thing.

“I can’t breath.” She gasped out for air as she started seeing black dots everywhere.

“Felicity! Come on just breath with me. 1...2...3...4” he held both her hands and squeezed tight.

Felicity will forever be grateful for Blaine. He has been with her through the toughest times, like when Oliver went to Washington to help with a case and she was left alone for the first time or when she had her first rehearsal for invitationals. 

She squeezed his arms she started counting with him. After what seemed like ages Felicity began feeling normal again.

She got up and squeezed Blaine’s hand a little. 

“Thank you.” She whispered as she kissed his cheek and pulled away.

She turned around and opened Oliver’s door and got inside. She sanitized her hands and got closer to him. She wiped a strand of his long hair off his face and slowly rubbed her hand down his cheek away from the tubes that are helping him breath.

She wanted to speak, no words were coming out. Would he hear her anyways? The tears came rushing down her cheeks faster than she could control them.

Damn it. Get a grip Felicity. He will need you more than ever. You need to be strong for him. Helen said he was going to be fine but he had a long road for recovery.

“I don’t know if you can hear me.. but I’m here sweetheart.. I’m here.” She croaked as the tears continued to fall. “I.. I’m here..” she held his hand and held to it tightly. She sat on the chair that was set beside the bed and held his hand tightly. “I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed his hand lightly as she put her cheek against his stomach as she stared on to his face, her tears still falling.

—-  
Part 2? 

If you have any prompts you want me to write leave them in the comments below :)


End file.
